Twilight's Talk Show!
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: Ask your favorite characters questions and have them do Dares from Pokemon Naruto and Kingdom Hearts! Only be updated after first round when I'm bored or writers block
1. Intro

**Twilight's Talk Show!**

Drew: (moans) just when I thought you can't get any worse

Me: eh, don't think it's only you and May that get tortured, let's see...you can ask, all the main characters of Pokemon, for Kingdom Hearts, lets make it...Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Organization XII

May:wow...

Me: and let's throw in Naruto as a bonus...

Ino: (thinks) sometime soon someone's ganna make me kiss Shikamaru!

Ten: (thinks) oh please don't make me kiss Neji! (**if they don't I will!**)

Sakura: KA-CHING, SakuraXSasuke supporters rule!

Ino: GRRR Sakura you are going to pay!

May: uh...okay

Drew: I get stuck with this bunch of girls?

Me: Eh...Who doesn't love Naruto Couples? (giggles) Okay rules:

**Don't be too sick...sleeping in the same bed for a night is the limit (no lemon please)**

Everyone except the author freaks out about the lemon

**If they don't answer truthfully, and a Lie Detector goes off, they either answer correctly or get hit by one of my pokemon**

**Dares are available** (hee hee)

**Other than that...NO RULES!**

The guys show up

Me: there ya go Rose Boy, some company

Sasuke: And I thought Naruto and Sakura drives me crazy...

Shika: what a drag...

Ash and Choji: You promised snacks now hand 'em over!

Gaara:...

Naruto: do you have any Raman?

Me: OMG! NO NARUTO GET IT YOURSELF AND HERE YOUR SNACKS

Girls: this should be good...

Me: the KH gang will get over here next chap, now start reviewing! You can ask characters from Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. Have fun!

Everyone else: They might but we won't!


	2. Random first round

**Twilight's Talk Show! Round One!**

Me: Tee hee, I got a nice big bunch of dares and truths!

Everyone else: We're doomed!

**Twopaw**

**Sora: Did you and Kairi share a Paopu yet?**

Sora:...hey, that's PERSONAL...no...

**Kairi: Have you ever thought about sharing a Paopu with Sora?**

Kairi: Heck, NO!

_BZZZT_

Me: LIER

Kairi: fine! Yes then HAPPY!

Me: You'll love this one

**Do You like each other? Not as a friend like**

Sora:...

Kairi:...

**Dare: I DARE YOU TO KISS, ON THE LIPS, MORE THAN 40 SECONDS**

Sora: NANI!

Me: English Sora

Ten: This will be good

May: Can I film it?

Ino: Better you and Kairi than Sasuke and forehead (sends death glares at Sakura)

Me: I know, feel free too, and deal with it

_Sora and Kairi kiss, for one minute, May filmed it all :)_

Naruto: ha ha

Me: Ha ha, now but wait till you see YOUR dare

**Naruto: Why do you like Raman?**

Naruto:CUZ IT'S GOOD

Me: Naruto...You are going to die soon..

**Sakura: Why do you like Sasuke?**

Sakura: (giggles)

**Sasuke: Do you like Sakura as sister like, friend like or love like**

Ino: GRRR

May, Ten, Kairi: (giggles)

Sasuke: um...sister like...

_BZZZT_

Sasuke: whatever, Love like...

Ino: WHAT!

Sakura: IN YOUR FACE INO!

**Naruto, I dare you to NOT EAT RAMAN FOR THREE CHAPTERS!**

Naruto: WHATTT?

Me: tee hee

Naruto: (sulks) okay then...

**Sakura, dye your hair black**

Sakura: WHAT!!! NO WAY 

Me: C'mon out Stantler! She's a lot stronger than she looks!

Sakura: FINE I'LL DO IT! (dyes hair black)

**Sasuke, eat 10 marshmallows**

Sasuke: best you can do? (eats 12 marshmallows and throws up)

**I'm going evil! (cracks knuckles) **

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: You so are

**May: Do you love Drew? I have your Dairy! And I dare you to jump in a pool full of Brenden's **

May: EVIL EVIL EVIL! YES I DO

Me: and the dare?

May: (jumps in a Brenden filled pool and climbs out)

**Drew: I DARE YOU TO READ 1 page of May's diary. KoEH gets to pick a page!! And why do you give May RED roses? Where do you get your roses? Since you saw May had a Beautifly, Why did you get a Masquerain? You know they can mate?**

Drew: uh..

Me: LOL this ones good, (hands drew the diary)

Drew:uh...okay...um.. "Dear Diary: I met this really annoying, obnoxious, but CUTE guy today..."

Ten: ain't that cute?

Ino: Awww

May: (blushes)

Drew: Red is the only color I have

Ino: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You buy the stuff at my place all time and we got white, pink yellow, you name it!

_BZZZT_

Drew: because they say what I feel about..uh...Beautifly?

Me: O.O

Masquerain: (cracks knuckles)

drew: How I feel about Beautifly's trainer? I get them from Ino's flower shop like she said..

Drew: uh..I caught a Surskit in Fallarbor town and well...that's the half truth...Yes I know they can mate

Me okay...that was weird

**Ash: What's your favorite food? I dare you to make Misty super duper mad.**

Ash: Uh oh...um...Raman...okay (taps Misty's shoulder)

Misty: What?

Ash: I'd love to go out with you but I'm dating someone else...

Misty: who?

Ash: uh...(looks around) uh...Annabel

Me: (gags)

Misty: I DON'T CARE IF YOU MADE THAT UP, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT TRUE BUT ASH KETCHUP YOU ARE WORSE THANN DEAD!!!!!!!!!!

**That's about it for now!!**

**May, Drew, I'LL BE BACK AND YOU TWO WILL SUFFER! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**;) Ta ta**

**2paw **

Me: Next!

**Lil-Priestess **

Me: no truths or dares for the KH gang

KH Gang: Phew...

Me: But Naruto and friends are in trouble

**Naruto: When did your family die or something?**

Naruto: uh...yea...

**Sasuke: WHY DO YOU HATE ITACHI? **

Sasuke: no reason...

**Sakura: Why do you hate Ino? Just cuz you both like Sasuke doesn't mean you're rivals or anything **

Sakura: uh...

**Naruto: Yay Raman! Want some?**

Naruto: I'd love some but...because of an earlier dare...I can't have any (sulks in a corner)

**Sasuke: Can I call you Sas-Gay or Sas-su-ke? **

Sasuke: the first one no, second one Couldn't care less

**Sakura: Did you dye your hair or something or is it natural?**

Sakura: Don't ask me! Ask the person who drew me!

**Naruto: WHY DON'T YOU GET HINATA? I mean, don't understand her?**

Naruto: huh? Whacha talking about?

Me: Oh gosh, How can you be so stupid? Why do you think she nearly got herself killed while fighting her good-for-nothing cousin?

Naruto: uh...cuz she wants to prove he's wrong about her?

Me: (falls Anime style) YOU ARE SO HOPELESS

Hinata:...

Me: (pat, pat) Don't worry about it, if he doesn't get you, I'll make sure he dose (glares at Naruto)

Naruto:...

**Sasuke: Why do you have fangirls? Technically I hate you but your still my favorite guy character. (pat, pat) I mean (punch, punch) **

Sasuke: How do I know why 2,394 girls chase me around all day?

Drew: (thinks) Whoa! 2,394? I only got 445!

**Kakashi: Why do you read perverted books? **

Kakashi: what do you know? You just a kid!

**Kakashi: WHAT'S UNDER ALL THE MASKS AND BLA?**

Kakashi: What they're covering, that's what

Me: No dares

Naruto gang: PHEW

**May: Why can't you admit you like Drew? YOU LIKE ASH, BRENDEN, WALLY, STEVEN ETC ETC MORE THAN DREW?**

Me: Yea, why? The other three are sooo weak! I meant Brenden, Wally and Steven I'm pretty sure I can beat Ash up in a battle too

Ash!?

May: I'M GET NERVEOUS AND I DON'T LIKE THEM!

**Drew: I'd like to call you Spinach Head, no?**

Drew: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

Me: yea, right Spinach Head

**Maybe Later I'll add dares and everything else**

**Mi-Chan **

Me: Okay...go UmbreonGirl!

**UmbreonGirl**

**Hey UmbreonGirl15 Here!**

Ino I dare you to Kiss Shikamaru!! (sorry couldn't help it!)

Ino:...your kidding! NO WAY

Me: Yes way Ino! And Bwahahahaha, Every kiss is filmed!

Shikamaru: No way!

Me: okay...then...GET 'EM GARDEVOIR!

Gardevoir comes out

Me: Use Psychic and make Ino and Shikamaru kiss. Hurry May film it!

_Half a minute later_

Me: Okay Gardevoir, you can stop now, return!

**Sasuke please Kill Itachi for Me! He is such a loser!**

Me: Why do Sasuke get to do it?! I wanna kill Itachi too! How 'bout we all do it together?

Everyone: um...sure...

Me: Okay suggestions?

Sasuke: fight him?

Sora: turn him into a heartless...he's evil...

Ash: how bout we beat him up bad with thunder?

Me: how about we poison him?

Everyone: sure...

Me: (slips poison into a cup of tea) HEY ITACHI!

Itachi comes in: What?

Me: You want a cup of tea?

Itachi: sure...(drinks it and dies)

Sasuke: holy crap that was fast

**Sakura go punch Naruto really hard in the face for me! ( i have nothing against Naruto, he's just so annoying sometimes!)**

Sakura: Okay! You can count on me! (punches Naruto and he flies about ten miles away)

Me: lol...Hey Neji mind getting him back for us?

Neji: yes...

Me: DO IT! OR ELSE

Neji: or else what?

Me: I'm going to lock you in a room full of fangirls! (That threat always work)

Neji:...okay...I'll go get him...

**Shikamaru I dare you to go a week without saying "what a drag"!**

Shikamaru: Okay...what a pain

Everyone else falls anime style and Neji come back in with Naruto

**Naruto I dare you to not eat Ramen for a Week! (lol i wanna see how long he can last)**

Naruto: What?! First three chapters and now a week?!

Me: how about, first the three chapters plus an extra week

Naruto:(sulks) okay...

**Well that's all for now! I'll be back to question and dare May, Drew, Ash, Misty, oh and is Paul and Dawn there?!**

Me: Yes Dawn and Paul are here :)...um where are they?

Dawn and Paul comes in

Dawn: SORRY! We got lost...

Me: Just in time for next review :)

**PandaNeko**

**I love these okay then lets start. HAHAHAHA:** **1. Gaara kill Sasuke and then kiss Sakura.** **2. May kiss Sora and Ino and Tenten have to hold Drew.** **3. everyone eat sugar and drive misty crazy** **4. and I dare you all to tell your deepest darkest secret** **and ** **5 Tenten has free rule kiss any one because you are the best Naruto character** **besides Neji-kun** **And besides that...** **GAARA &SAKURA FOREEVER!** **LOVE** **Neko**

Gaara:...

Me:...please Gaara don't kill him!

Gaara: fine...

Me: but...do the other thing...this will be awkward...

Gaara: (kisses Sakura's cheek)

Me: OKAY! GO MAY!!!

May: Your kidding me!

Drew: (glares at Sora)

May: (kiss Sora's cheek)

**Ino and Tenten pins Drew to the wall while Sakura and tries to keep Kairi from punching May. **

Me: HAHA SUGAR! (slams 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gallons of sugar on table)

Neji, Drew, Sasuke, Paul, Riku:...

Me: AKK! Drop the cool guy act and eat the damn sugar! (shoves sugar down their throats)

Everybody else: gulp

------------------------------------------- 5 minutes later

Misty: YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!

Me: ooooooh Everybody tell your damn secrets! Start with Pokemon gang!

Ash: well...I still need a night-light or I get nightmares

Everyone:...

Misty: (blush) I well...I (quietly) got a crush on (blush) (mumbles) Ash...

Drew: ...I well...I really like...May...(blush)

Me: whats with the blushes?

May:...same, I (blush) really like drew too

Dawn:...I think Paul is a cold hearted bastard but I love him anyway (blush and slaps hand over mouth)

Paul: um...something similar to Drew's...

Me: WHAT'S WITH THE TENSION COME ON! GO NARUTO GROUP!

Naruto: I really like Sakura...

Me: okay...everybody knows that

Sakura:...I really want to become friends with Ino again but...

Me: Awww

Sasuke:...now Itachi is dead, I'm going to... (glares at Naruto)

Ino:...I really like Shikamaru...I only said I like Sasuke to cover it up...

Shikamaru:...zZzzZzZzz

Me: skip him

Choji: (gobbles down last chip) well...I love Italian food too

Hinata: w-well, my secret is...Naruto-kun...

Me: SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Hinata: I-I have a c-crush on-Naruto, Naruto-kun...

Me: YAY FINALLY! NA-

Naruto: Mmmm...what?

Me, Sakura, Kairi, Tenten, Ino, May, Misty, Dawn: (punches Naruto hard) IDIOT! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!

Kiba: okay...I love dogs but I really like cats to

Me:...YOUR CRAZY!

Shino: I like blue bear

Me: (cough, cough)

Lee: ...I used to have a crush on Tenten, but I got over it

Neji...my deepest darkest secret? um...

Me: NEJI LIKES—NO,NEJI IS DEEPLY, MADLY, UNCONTROLLABLY IN LOVE WITH-

Neji: (slaps hand over authors mouth, blush) shut up! I don't!

Me: IN LOVE WITH TENTEN!

Tenten: (faints)

Me: ahh, look what you did Neji-loser

Neji: me?! It was you!

Me: not my fault you like Ten, and look he's losing his cool, enjoy it while you can (pokes Tenten) get up it's your turn

Tenten: huh...uh...(blush)

Me: You sound like Hinata!

Tenten: I...Neji, I love you too...

Me: that wasn't so bad was it?

Neji: (blush)

Me: that was sweet, yay! KH club it's your turn...

Sora:...I...um...don't really have one...

Kairi:...Sora pissed me off bad when he dumped me at home, but I had to hide the disappointment

Sora:...I never knew that...

Riku: loser...I don't a secret either...

Me: done...at last! I thought it'll never happen...after all the blushing, mutters, utters, whatever...last one! Hurry up Ten!

Tenten: uh...(kisses Neji's cheek)

Me: awwwww, I can't wait to show this to the Hyuga Clan!

Hinata: uh-oh

Me: Keep the reviews coming! Yay!


	3. ahh, Poor DrewPoor Naruto

**Twilight's talk show**

Me: yay! Guess what?

Drew: your bored

Me: nice guess...genius

Naruto: At least...one more chapter and a week...Raman...

Everyone else:...

Me:um...first review?

**UmbreonGirl15**

**I'm Back!**

Dawn why do you like Paul? he is such a jerk in the anime (even though i'm a Ikarishipper!)

Paul be nice to your freakin pokemon! i bet most of them hate you by now

May I dare you to kiss Drew! (hehe)

I think i might torture Drew a bit, Drew i dare you to wear a dress (of May's choice) and dye your hair pink for 2 chapters! there is no getting out of this dare Drew (insert evil laughter here)

If Brock is there then I dare you to not go crazy over every pretty girl you see for 2 weeks!

Bye! I'll be Back!

Dawn: because I do...(blush)

Paul NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY'RE WEAK!

May: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: YES! OR I'LL DO WHAT I DID TO INO AND SHIKA LAST CHAP!

Ino and Shikamaru:...

May: kiss drew...what ever...YAY DREW WERE THIS!

Drew: NO WAY!

Me: yes way!

Drew: FINE!

--------------------

Me: nice one...you know how much you remind me of Neji?

Neji:...is it my hair again?

Me: duh...speaking of hair...(hands Drew hair-dye) HERE HAVE FUN

Drew: I'll never live this moment down...(dyes hair)

Me and girls: (holds in laughter)

Brock: okay...(sulks)

me: (evil grin) OKAY SAKURA YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!

Sakura comes out waring a summer yukata

Brock: (thinks: I mustn't flirt...)

Me: ahh...

**PandaNeko**

**No Drew last I counted you have 3,522 fangirls I guess you just suck at math. Drew I dare you to go back to school for half of a chapter! i dare Itachi to come and dance with Sasuke to the song 'Shakalaka Baby' or 'Peanut butter jelly time' Itachi ROCKS!last I vote no more kisses on the cheek!! this last until author says so so yeah until next time puppets!**

Neko

Me: ... you got more than Sasuke?

Drew: NO I HATE SCHOOL!

Me: course you do thats why you must!

Drew: (goes to school and comes back with report card)

Me: lemme see!...oh...Ds, Cs...you suck. Unfortunately Itachi is dead but I can bring him back for that dare (snaps fingers)

Itachi: WTH!

Me: noooooooooooooow

---------------------------- It was rather unconformable but...

**Twopaw**

**I'M BACK!**

O.K.

Naruto, Three chapters is almost up so I'll renew it. I dare you to NOT eat Ramen for the rest of this story!! If you don't, I have Misty Mallet Z08AB!

Sasuke, I dare you to go in a closet full of ALL your fangirls and stay there until the end of the chapter!

Sakura, Watch what happens in the closet via the video camera caught film on TV!!

Kakashi, Why are you reading a M rated book. Why is your white? Are you Santa Claus? TAKE OFF ALL YOUR MASK!! AL OF IT! OR you shall...shall... shall have the author do whatever she wants!!

KH team!! 

Sora, Why did you dump Kairi? And, I dare you to kiss erm... May, (I'm a complete contestshipper.) And Drew is going have to watch while someone pin him down.

Kairi, I dare you to share one Paopu(sp?) fruit with Sora.

Riku, Drop the cool guy act or else... the author decides!

POKEMON TEAM!!

You guys and girls are so dead you know?

Drew!! You now have 100,0,0,0,0,0,0,0 fangirls in the pool. Jump into it with your diving suit on.

May, Save Drew despite the fact that all the fangirls might kill you. And save him because you love him.

Ash, no more food for you now except for breakfast bars.

Misty, I feel good so just hit Ash whenever he eats anything BUT breakfast bars.

Paul, Stop being a jerk and be nice to everyone until 4 chapters are up. 

Dawn, torture Paul anyway you like.

Beautifly and Masquerain, Go into some private room and and and... do whatever but i want a Beautifly now!!

Drew, if you survive, I shall call you vegetable from now on.

May, if you are alive. Awesome job!

That's it for now. Bye!!

Fortune cookies for everyone.

(for author only: Fortune cookie's fortune fore everyone. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. )

Bye!!

2paw

Naruto: what?!

Me: You wanna get hit by something?

Naruto:...no fine!

Sasuke: sure...

Me: pushes him in and locks and throws away key

Sakura: Okay... (watch) WHAT? HOW DARE THEY!

Kakashi: (talks off all masks)

Me: ooh i wasn't expecting that...

Kakashi:...it's October, how can you be thinking of Santa Claus?

Sora: It was to dangerous for a girl to do!

Me and Tenten: SEXIST!

Sora?! Okay...(kiss May's cheek)

Riku and Sasuke pins Drew down

Me:one question...how did the couple Sora and May come to be?

Kairi: fine...here you friend ditching, good for nothing! (slams half a Paopu in Sora's hand

Riku: like how?

Me: act all...Naruto...Ash, Sora like...

Riku: whatever

Me:...GO NINETAILS! OVERHEAT!

Riku gets blasted by overheat and he flies all the way to somewhere

Me: saying 'whatever' is part of the cool guy act! go...Pokemon gang!

Drew: NO! FIRST PINK HAIR NOW THIS?

ME: YEA!

Drew: jumps in

fangirls: DREW I LOVE YOU!

May: fine...I'll just get blasted by a Focus Punch or something

Me: ahh it'll take a while...

Ash: okay (stomach gurgles)

Misty: YAY! (watches Ash carefully)

Paul: sure...

Dawn: (evil laugh) I WANNA TAKE YOU SHOPPING!

Paul: okay...(glares at Twopaw)

Me: (throws pie into his face)

Naruto: HEY I WAS GANNA EAT THAT!

Beautifly and Masquerain goes into a room and when they come out they have an egg!

Me: congrats! May and Drew are grandparents!

May:...

Drew:...

May: thank you! (takes bow)

Drew:...first spinach head now this?

Me: YAY FORTURE COOKIES! YAY NEJI WANT ONE?

Neji: sure...why do you always pick on me? (reads fortune) !!!!!!!!!!

Me: what? (grins evilly)

Neji: what kinda fortune is this? "While your so concentrated on getting stronger, you never thanked your teammate that helped you get there"

Me: what? It's true...Drew your next!

Drew: (reads fortune)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: so...

Drew: "Something bad will happen to you in...three seconds"

Me:...what?

May: HEY DREW GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING OUT WITH BRENDEN

Me: I see...

May: (whispers) when do I get my extra pay?

Me: You know what, I'll do put all the fortunes on next chapter okay? I promise Twopaw, I never go back on my word!

Naruto: Your getting on my nerves...

**theredone1223**

**KH gang:**

Roxas, I dare you to kiss all the girls in every group.  
Riku, go act like Brock for 3 chapters.

Naruto gang:  
Naruto, I dare you to go on a date with Hinata and (in evil voice) YOU WILL LIKE IT! Author gets to punish you if you do not enjoy the date.

Pokemon:  
Ash, get a freaking translator so we can understand what your Pokemon are saying! I want to know what they think about you and stuff!  
And will Mewtwo be there? If so...Mewtwo tell me why you just won't go and blow up Team Rocket's bases and then go back to whatever it is your doing? And where are you hiding now since you're in a different region now? At least I think you're in a different region...

That's all for now. Bye!

Roxas: (gulp)

Reactions:

Namine: (giggles)

Kairi:...

Larxene: (punches hard on face)

May: (Thinks: don't over react Drew...please)

Misty: (Thinks: why can't it be Ash?)

Dawn: (Still shopping so no reaction)

Sakura: (Thinks: WHY ROXAS? WHY NOT SASUKE?!)

Ino: (Thinks: oh my word)

Hinata: (Thinks: If that was Naruto-kun I might have fainted

Tenten: (Thinks: Loser! Get a life!)

-------------------------------------------

Riku: what? Your kidding!

Me: now Riku! Do you wanna get blasted by overheat again?

Riku: fine...but no one here is THAT pretty

All girls:...so mean

Me: ...HAVE FUN! NARUTO, HINATA!

Naruto:...why Hinata?

Hinata:...Naruto-kun...

Me: cute!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: it was FUN! Hinata took me to all you can eat resterant!

Me: we know! I filmed it all

Hinata: Y-your not planning to s-show it to father are you?

Me: planing to? I ALREADY DID!

Hinata:...

Me: whatever (throws translator to Ash)

Ash:...

Pikachu: I love you ash! But you still are dense

Aipom: me too...enter me in contest!

Turtwig: Me too! But you need to get more IQ

Staraiva:...same here, you should ask Kabuto to make you more brain cells...

Me: O.o, yes Mewtwo is here

Mewtwo: I already did and I'm currently hiding in Konohagakure

Naruto cast: NO KIDDING? YOU ARE?!

Mewtwo: no...I'm going to move as soon as I get home

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: You know what you said last chapter about beating me?

Me: yea?

Ash: I CHALLENGE YOU!

Me: sure, double battle?

Ash: okay!

Me: who judge?

Misty: Me! um...okay when your ready

Me: Neji, Tenten get him!

Neji:...

Tenten:...

Ash: Aipom, Pikachu go!

Misty: um...Ash's Pikachu and Aipom vs. Twilight's Umbreon and Espeon...begin

Ash: Pikachu Volt Tackle and Aipom Swift!

Me: Tenten, Psybeam and Neji screech!

Pikachu stops when hearing the screech and Psybeam clashes with Aipom's Swift

Me: Tenten Psychic!

Psychic lifts Pikachu into the air

Me: Neji use Shadow Ball!

Pikachu gets hit by Shadow ball and Tenten drops it

Ash: Pikachu, Thunder! Aipom Focus Punch!

Neji gets hit by Thunder and Focus Punch

Me: NEJI DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! MOONLIGHT GO!

Neji heals himself with Moonlight

Ash: Pikachu, Volt Tackle! Aipom, Double team!

Me: Tenten, Hit them all with Psybeam and Neji full power, Shadow ball on Pikachu!

Tenten destroys all the fake Aipoms and Neji stops Pikachu with Shadow Ball

Ash:...not good...Aipom Swift!

Me: Tenten Swift!

Ash: Pikachu Thunder!

Me: Neji, Toxic go!

Theres a huge mess with the moves

Me: Good! Tenten, PSYBEAM, Neji SHADOW BALL!

Pikachu and Aipom faints

Me: YAY! I knew I'd win!

Neji: right...why did you name that ugly black cat thing after me?

Me:...did you just call my Umbreon...ugly?

Tenten-Espeon: Espi! (Review people!)

Neji-Umbreon: Umbre...(yes what she said...)


	4. lol random is right

**Twilight's Talk Show!**

Naruto:...ahh this is the worst thing that ever happened to me...

Me: get used to it

**Twopaw**

**YAY!! GO AUTHOR!! AWESOME!! ****mail mail mail!!** **I feel simple today so. ****I'm just going to ask the author to torture everybody here anyway she wants.** **And...Sasuke can come out now. O.K!! I GET A EGG! Wehoo!!** **Bye!** **UPDATE!!**

Me: u lot do wanna hear the rest of the fortunes right?

**Sora: If you ditch Kairi again, you'll regret it**

**Riku: Drop the cool guy act OR ELSE**

**Kairi: If Sora ditches you again, he'll suffer badly**

**Naruto:...Raman is totally out of your reach**

**Sasuke:...loser...traitor...**

**Sakura:...YAY Sasuke likes you!**

**Ino: hi! Ino piggy**

**Shikamaru: Why do I even bother? It's to troublesome**

**Choji: hi! You want chips?**

**Shino: Hi!! You'll encounter an ugly spider soon! (borrows Harley's Ariodos)**

**Kiba: Hi! You'll have a very good day today...better than the rest anyway**

**Hinata: Somebody likes you back but the idiot's to stupid to know**

**Lee: Youth was out of date decades ago**

**Tenten:...Hi! Neji-loser never thanked you right?**

**May: DID YOU KNOW THOSE ROSES WHERE NEVER FOR BEAUTIFLY?**

**Ash: Your Aipom is a girl**

**Misty: Did you know the person you like, likes you back?**

**Dawn: You'll compete in the Grand Festival...sometime in your life**

**Paul: Something bad will happen within 3 chapters**

Everyone except me:...you call that fortunes?

Me:...yay might as well have fun right?

Everyone:...

Me:...the reviews are good enough

**UmbreonGirl**

Drew, I'm feeling mean today so I'll renew that pink hair dare to 3 more chapters (insert more evil laughter here)

I dare Paul to kiss Dawn!

I dare Ash to ask Misty out! (I'm a pokeshipper also!)

Hinata admit you love Naruto! (you cant get out of this)

Drew: NO!!!!!!!

Me: (holds pokeball up threateningly)

Drew: (winces) fine

Paul: oh sure (kiss Dawn)

Dawn: faints

Me: (stops cam recorder)...are all the girls turning into Hinata?? Whatever...yay at last or I'll have MY Pikachu blast you with thunder

Ash: oh fine...Misty will you go out with me?

Misty: sure...like now?

Me: yea now heres some money (hands Ash some money)...JUST SPIT IT OUT HINATA

Hinata: Naruto...I really like you...you know...love-like...

Naruto: (wakes up from nap) huh? Hinata did you say something?

Me, Kairi, May, Dawn, Sakura, Ino, Tenten: IDIOT!!!

Naruto:????????

Kiba: um...thank you...? (Thinks: Whoa that fortune was right!)

**theredone1223**

Naruto gang:  
I dare you all to become a Pokemon of the author's choice! And stay in that form til chapter 5 or 6 comes out!

Kingdom Hearts:  
Riku, seeing how you failed to complete my last dare, at least I believe that you did, I dare you to dive into the pool that has Drew's fangirls in it! And no one can help you unless you shout out which girl or guy, since some people like you being paired up with a guy sometimes, you have a major crush on!!

Ash:...how should I know and IT'S POKEMON NOT THE REAL WORLD

Me: MWAHHHHAAAA

Naruto cast: uh oh...

---------------------------------

Me: hee hee I gave you all something that you can enjoy!

Forms:

Naruto: Totodile

Sasuke: Wigglytuff

Sakura: Bellosom

Ino: Vileplume

Shikamaru: Snorlax

Choji: Munchlax

Hinata: Mudkip

Kiba: Skitty

Shino: Beedrill

Lee: Pichu

Tenten: Vaporeon

Neji: Bagon

Gaara: Flygon

Temari: Buizel

Kankuno: Spindia

Tsunade: Persian (she could use the PAY DAY)

Jiraiya: Igglybuff

Orochimaru: Caterpie (haha now get a fire pokemon and use Fire Blast on him, he won't stand a chance)

Kabuto: Kabuto (lol get it?)

Me: (yawn) didn't feel like turning the Jonin leaders into something

Sasuke, Kiba, Orochimaru, Kankuno: SOMETHING WE CAN ENJOY?!

Tsunade: (sneaks off to use Pay Day)

Choji: (munch, munch) lol I dun mind this form

Kabuto:...urg why me?

Naruto: aww well, my form is CUTE! (dance with Hinata)

Hinata: (blush)

Riku:...no

Me:...yes

Riku: no

Me: NINETAILS OVER-

Riku: okay okay! (jumps in pool)

fangirls: WE LOVE RIKU TOO!

Riku: urg...

Me: leave him there

**May5000**

Pokemon Gang!  
Ash: I dare you to go and ask Misty out. Then go to Kabuto and ask im to make you smarter.  
Misty: say yes to ash's date and heres $300 for you date. hands $300 dollars over to Misty  
Dawn: I dare you to get Paul jealous by kissing Gary and have someone pin him down.  
Paul: I dare you to beat the heck outta Gary after the kiss!  
Drew: I have your diary! I dare you to read pgs. 6,10, and 16 out loud!  
May: Did you know you have 10,0,0,0,0,0,0 fan boys?  
Brock: I dare you to flirt with Solidad and then let her pokemon attack you.

Kingdom heart people.  
I don't know any of you guys, so can you please tell me a little bit about yourselves?  
Riku:punches him so hard that he flew around the world then lands back into the author's place. I hate the cool guy act.

Naruto: what about Hinata?

Me: (holds up Kabuto) go on...hurry up!

Kabuto: WTH I'm a damn Pokemon, I can't use medical-ninjutsu!

Me: OH YES YOU CAN!

Kabuto: whatever...(makes brain cells)

Naruto: oh...I see...Hinata is that shy and stuff because...

Me: (drops Kabuto in a 500 ft deep pool) yea...

Naruto: she's all shy because...she has a crush on somebody...

Me and girls: (sigh) baka

Sasuke: I can't understand it either (wobbles around trying to get used to being a Wigglytuff) I rather not..sorry

fangirls: AWW WIGGLYTUFF SASUKE!

Sakura: um he's like the most popular guy in the class!

Shikamaru: your killing my ears OKAY

Me: go do 100 push ups

Neji: oh sure...

Me: it's ANNOYING

Tenten: (mutters something about childhood crush) Neji..come on unless you wanna...

Me: GET BLASTED BY MY SALAMANCE!

Neji: evil...we're Pokemon!

Me: whatever...JUST GO ALREADY! GO SALAMANCE!

Tenten: uh oh...COME ON NEJI UNLESS YOU WANNA GET KILLED

Me: (snaps fingers)

Itachi: what now? (reads dare) Okay..(slaps Kisame) Now leave me in peace

Me: (hands Ino hair dye)

Ino:...(dyes hair) This isn't pretty

Ash: again? Misty will you go out with me?

Misty: sure (takes money) Let's see if we can find Neji and Tenten

Me: (fishes Kabuto out of the pool) ASHY BOY

Ash: oh yea

Kabuto: Why am I doing this again? (makes brain cells)

Me: wait...Gary isn't here...

Paul:Phew

Me: whatever...GARY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!

Gary: what?

Dawn: (kiss cheek)

LOL as usual...Sora and Drew pin him down

Paul: At least...(beats the pulp out of Gary)

Drew: read...wha?

Me: Your diary loser

Drew: Okay...(reads about the time where he met May, Hoenn Grand Festival, and after Kanto grand festival)

May: OMG I DO?

Brock: Um...(flirts with Solidad)

All her Pokemon attack him and nearly kills him

Sora: Okay, I'm the main character, and the hero of the game and...

Me: and the friend ditcher, total doofus, and has a crush on Kairi

Sora:...

Kairi: Um I'm Kairi, I'm the female part of the trio and..

Me: can't fight, is all pissed she can't, has crush on Sora

Kairi:...

Riku: I'M STILL STUCK IN THE POOL SAVE ME SOMEBODY!

Me: okay...he's the cold-hearted jerk, never drops the cool guy act and have a crush on Kairi but she's WAY out of his reach

Riku:...

Me: next review

Tenten, Neji, Ash and Misty comes back from date

**DaydreamerGal**

Naruto: What do you think of the Pervy Sage?

Hinata: KISS NARUTO!

Sora: I dare you to jump in a pool brimmed to the top with rabid heartless. (Keh-heh-heh. -cackles manically-)

May: DIE YOUR HAIR BLACK AND GO EMO!

Paul: ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT KENNY!

Kenny: Why do you call Dawn Dee-dee?

Drew: Ello, Rose-boy. Can I call you that? What about Grass-head? The-Guy-Who-Has-A-Rosebush-In-His-Pants-Guy? Will you kiss Ash for me?

Ash: (After your done kissing Drew) Tell your feelings about Anabell. I KNOW YOU LIKE HER! Or are you really THAT dense? How 'bout it, Dense Ashy-boy?

Drew: RABID FANGIRLS! JUMP IN A POOL FULL OF THEM FOR ME!

May: KISS BRENDEN!

Misty: Tell everybody you like Gary.

Anabell: Do you really have feelings for Ash?

Brock: ROOM FULL OF HOT WOMEN! I dare you to stay in one without flirting... for, say, an hour? Yeah, let's go with an hour.

Sora: KISS TWILIGHT!

Naruto: he's a perv

Hinata: (kiss Naruto's cheek, faints)

Naruto: Hinata? Are you okay?

Sora (gulp) Jumps in)

Me: (hands May hair dye)

May: (dyes hair and goes emo)

Drew:...

Paul: I hate the guts of the guy

Kenny:...why? Thats personal. Okay...(glances at Paul) um...

Me: um um um WHATEVER

Drew: NO NO NO NO!

Me: Roselia, Petal Dance!

Drew gets hit by petal dance

Me: you want another go?

Drew: (does it)

Me: EWWW I hate Respectshipping

Ash: what about Annabel?

Me: yea...he really is that dense

Drew: AHH NO!

Me: (holds up Neji) Do it! Or I'll have him use ember!

Neji: Like I'm going to follow your orders

Drew: I'll get hit by something...(jumps)

fangirls: DREW WE LOVE YOU TO DEATH!

May: (kiss)

Drew who was in the pool did not see that

Misty:...oh fine LISTEN WORLD I LIKE GARY!

Gary: (dances victory dance) Oh yea!

Me:...I hate whatever shipping that is

Annabel: yea...sort of

Brock: uh oh...

Misty and Max push him in room locks door and throws key away

Me: somebody go rescue Sora

Kairi: (goes save Sora)

Sora: already?! I'll die

Me: sure you will! I don't have all day!

Sora: (kiss)

Me: (punches him hard on face) Next!

**PandaNeko**

Naruto people:  
Neji be nice and if you are a genius why don't you get the fortune cookie  
Sasuke please do us all a favor and just shut up for about 5 chapters  
Naruto kiss Hinata  
If Krow is here then make him kiss Tenten and strong people Hold Neji or else you all might die

Pokemon: Not a lot this round  
Misty can you his Ash when ever he brags about stuff  
Brock love you but you have to get a LIFE really badly  
Ash same you need a life too  
Drew lose the cool guy attitude and wow you do suck at school I bet May bets you at that

Yeah that's it this week my brain hurts but I will be back and you shall all fear my return! It will be scary

Neji: yea I get the stupid fortune, Thanks Tenten

Sasuke:...

Naruto: (kiss Hinata)

Hinata: (blush, faints)

Me: oh crap...theres no one here strong enough to hold Neji down...wait he's a little Bagon so...Spheal, Ice Beam!

Neji: (frozen solid)

Krow: (kiss Tenten)

Misty: sure!

Ash: um...I got like the best Pokemon in the world..

Misty: (hits Ash hard on head with hammer)

Brock: thanks for the damn tip

Drew:...yea I know

**aquadragonsayian**

Paul: I dare you to... dye your hair blue and act like Saix for... 2 chapters.

Saix: I dare you to smack anyone that annoys you with Misty's mallet.

One of you people: I dare one of you to bug Xemnas until the end of the chapter.

Naruto: I dare you drink a milkshake as fast as you can!

Paul: (dies hair) okay...um...

Saix: oh...some stupid annoying shadow...okay (whacks Demyx, Sora, Brock, Naruto)

Me: lol can I appoint somebody?

All guys: (thinks: NOT ME PLEASE)

Me: GARY!

Gary: uh oh...okay...Can I call you 'Man Sex'?

Everybody plus author: uh oh...he shouldn't have done that...

Xemnas:...urg!

Me:...(hands Naruto milkshake)

Naruto: (drinks in 3.5 seconds)

Gary: AHH IS IT THE END! SAVE ME!

Me: yeah unfortunately it's the end...who ever reviews get to hug any one of the Pokemon Naruto people!


End file.
